


Will you stay with me?

by TheHolosexualPan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, How do I even tag?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MC is a goofball, Seven is a jerk, au!, the good kind tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: Yoosung has quite a lot of things going on in his life right now and he feels as if he's about to crack. But he has people that are there for him and this is what really matters, isn't it? Even while facing his problems, he knows he has people who care about him, maybe some more than he thought they did...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had inspiration and I had a ship. Don't let me near the computer again...  
> Anyways, now for this fic...  
> This is an AU! where RFA is literaly just an app Seven created for chatting with his ex-highschool buddies and pretty much anyone else that came along. I still kept him being a hacker, but more like an individual one. This fandom really needs lighter stuff... Even though this is an AU, I will still keep a few things from different routes of the game, but don't expect stuff to be all accurate.

It had been a long day, but at least he had all his work for the weekend finished.

 

Seven stood on his bed. He was way to stressed for a 20 year old. Way to stressed. This was supposed to be his last project until he entered his break, but he just needed to pause and relax for a second, after finally finishing it, letting the feeling of freedom sink in. A moment later, the red head unlocked his phone and entered the Messenger. The argument MC and Jaehee were having seemed pretty intense. Not in a bad way though...

  
  


_ MC: Ok, you tell 'em!! _

_ Jaehee: No. _

_ MC: What?! Whyyyy...? _

_ Jaehee: MC... _

_ MC: Pretty please? With sugar and sprinkles on top??? _

_ Jaehee:... _

_ Jaehee: No. _

_ MC: Fine! _

_ MC: I didn't wanna do this, but... _

_ *Yoosung logged in* _

_ Yoosung: Hey, what's up? _

_ 707: Two words _

_ 707: Cat fight _

_ Yoosung: Oh! I just read the messages, lol! _

_ Yoosung: MC, what's going on? _

_ MC: Jaehee... Don't make me pout! _

_ Jaehee: ... _

_ MC: Cuz I will!!  _

_ 707: OH NO! MC USES POUT! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! _

_ Yoosung: C'mon Jaehee, tell usssss!! _

_ Jahee: *sigh* Uh, fine... _

_ Jaehee: So me and MC _

_ Jaehee: We wanna _

_ 707: Yessss? Go on, Your savior, God 707 is quite curious, peasants! _

_ MC: WE'RE GONNA OPEN A COFFEE SHOP!! _

_ Mc: Welllll... after I graduate, that is... _

_ Yoosung: Really?! O.O _

_ Yoosung: I've actually just made myself a cup of coffee, lol! _

  
  


Seven smirked at his phone. From the living room, he could hear Saeran trying to make dinner. An idea struck him as he thought about just how naive Yoosung could be.

  
  


_ 707: Oh no... you didn't... _

_ Yoosung: Seven...? What are you talking about...? _

_ 707: Yoosung _

_ 707: I am so sorry dude _

_ Yoosung: What happened??? _

_ MC: Seveeeeen? _

_ 707: MC... Yoosung... I think he... _

_ MC: *gasp* No way... _

_ 707: Yes way! _

_ Jaehee: MC _

_ Jaehee: I have to call someone _

_ Jaehee: Talk to you later? _

_ MC: Yes!! Definitely!~ _

_ Jaehee: Good bye, then. _

_ *Jaehee logged out* _

_ Yoousung: So... uhm... wut happened? Why were you two so dramatic before?  _

_ 707: Yoosung, my boy... I think you might have... _

_ 707: Pass Out After Drinking Coffee Syndrome _

_ MC: Oh no... _

_ Yoosung: wHAT?! _

_ MC: I am soooo sorry Yoosung... U might never even wake up... _

_ Yoosung: HUH?!?! You can't be serious, MC...T_T _

_ 707: She is, tho _

_ 707: I'm sorry God 707 couldn't protect you, Yoosung, from the wicked coffee _

_ 707: U have the infamous "Pass Out After Drinking Coffee Syndrome", so I can't save you no more... _

_ Yoosung: Nooooooooo wut??? _

_ Yoosung: U gotta be kidding me, right?! RIGHT?! _

_ MC: I'm sorry Yoosung... I gotta go sob for you in a corner... I hope you wake up... _

_ Yoosung: MC, wtf?! _

_ Yoosung: What do you mean you hope I wake up?! _

_ *MC has logged out* _

_ Yoosung: Oh no... She left!!! _

_ 707: Heyyyy _

_ 707: Ur God's still here~ _

_ Yoosung: So I will actually... faint...? _

_ 707: -_- Yes _

_ Yoosung: Oh no!!! What if I never wake up!? Like _

_ Yoosung: Stay asleep forever?!?!?!?! _

_ 707: No worries, a kiss should be able to breal the illness spell! _

_ Yoosung: Huh...? BUT I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO KISS!! _

_ Yoosung: I'm still girlfriendless, remember?? _

_ Yoosung: This is soooo bad... T-T _

_ 707:... _

  
  


Seven stopped for a second. A funny comeback, hmmm... Ah! Got it! His fingers hovered above his screen as he typed his next message.

 

_ 707: I can kiss u _

_ Yoosung: Huh...? _

_ Yoosung: W-WHAT?! _

_ 707: Well, if it's the only way... I'll save my fellow worshiper _

_ Yoosung: ... _

_ Yoosung: ... _

_ Yoosung: ... _

_ 707: Yoosung _

_ Yoosung: ... _

_ 707: I'm just kidding, lol _

_ Yoosung: ... _

_ Yoosung: BUT STILL!! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT IF I FAINT??? _

  
  


_ Seven laughed, clutching his stomach. Yoosung was being way too naive and cute. Damn, teasing him was so very easy! _

 

_ 707: Drink some chocolate milk! It'll help, trust me! _

_ Yoosung: ... _

_ Yoosung: O-ok... _

_ Yoosung: If something happens to me... _

_ 707: Yes? _

_ Yoosung: Please keep my LOLOL account _

_ 707: ??? _

_ Yoosung: I wouldn't trust anyone else with it _

_ Yoosung: Please...? _

_ Seven sighed, a small grin still frorming on his face. _

_ 707: Ohhh... ok... Whatever helps you feel better before you faint~ _

_ Yoosung: I'm... _

_ Yoosung: I'm gonna log out... I really need to sort my thoughts... _

_ 707: Well then, bye Yoosung!! Don't faint on the floor~ _

_ Yoosung: Ok _

_ Yoosung: Bye, Seven... _

_ *Yoosung logged out* _

_ 707: Well _

_ 707: That was a success!! _

_ *707 logged out* _

  
  


Seven locked his phone and looked at his clock. "Ten and a half, huh...? Damn, teasing that kid is way too much fun...", he chuckled lightly, closing his eyes and sighing. He was sleepy...

 

BUZZ BUZZ

 

" WHAT THE FU-!", Seven jumped, watching in horror as his phone almost slipped from the edge of the bed. At the commotion, a head poked through the door.

"What are you doing?", Saeran sounded irritated. Seven gulped. "Nothing... Nothing, just... go back to sleep..."

Saeran rolled his eyes but left with a quick and grumpy "Good night".

 

Seven exhaled slowly, almost as if he was trying to do one of those cool slow motion effects that always appeared in the oddest places. He picked up his phone. 'Who would call this late at night...?! Ok, so it's not THAT late, but still...', he thought, almost irritated, but stopped as soon as he saw who it was. The profile image displayed a blonde with light purple eyes and a soft smile. It was... Yoosung...? Why would he be calling?

Seven shrugged,but answered the call anyway, a mischievous smile on his face.

 

"Sup, Yoo? Need a favor from yours truly, God Seven?", he asked, jokingly, laying down on his bed again, phone between his shoulder and ear, while his hands were splayed across his stomach.

 

Yoosung had entered their little group because he was Rika's cousin, almost little brother, by the way she cared for him. Even if she and V, the founders, or at least, the ones who made the concept for the App, were now gone somewhere in Europe for Rika's scholarship, Yoosung had remained. It seemed as if, for the first few months, he simply entered the chat because he felt alone without Rika, but then slowly, he warmed up to them, even if he was still in high school, like MC actually. All the other 'members" had already graduated, so that might have been one of the reasons as to why he was treated as a little brother by everyone else.

He waited a moment, but it seemed as if that one second only got longer and longer. Seven raised an eyebrow and spoke again: "Uhm... Yoosung...? Do I need to use my telepathic to powers to find out what you're thinking, 'cuz I'll do it if I have-"

 

A sniff.

 

Seven froze in place, but then soon stood up, shoulders tense. What exactly was going on...?

"S-Seven...", the blonde's voice slowly spoke, shaky and breathless, as if he was about to break down. "Yoosung, what's wrong? Why are you-", Seven tried asking, but a sob made him stop. Why was he crying? What happened?

 

"I'm... I can't... am I gonna... f-faint right now...? I think I-I might, s-so I... needed t-to call... someone...", the broken voice came through and Seven couldn't help but cringe at himself. Did his joke scare him that much...? Seven had a suspicion that the boy wasn't really only crying over some stupid prank, but he decided to let that slide for now. With every sob, guilt tangled itself tighter around his chest.

 

"Hey, there... come on... don't cry... It's gonna be okay, pal...", he said, quieter than usual. Hearing Yoosung cry was like being obligated to listen to a kitten mewl in pain and seeing it being kicked, so, in short, it was awful. Seven swallowed.

 

"B-but... I...", Yoosung sniffled again. Seven closed his eyes and tried calming the boy, clutching his phone a bit tighter. "It's gonna be okay... Now, breathe for me...? In and out, Yoosung...", he said gently, trying not o scare the boy any further. He could hear wheezing soon after and sighed, a small smile on his face. "That's it, Yoo... Just breathe... ", he encouraged, noticing how the wheezing got less and less pronounced. "Yeah, just like that..."

A moment of silence passed and Seven leaned back into his pillow, a hand over his eyes, the other still holding the phone tightly. Maybe Yoosung had had a hard week at school? Maybe some stuff just piled up and his joke about passing out was the last drop that filled the metaphorical cup?

Damn, now Seven was feeling guilty! If he'd known, he wouldn't have done it! But... Yoosung was always so easy to tease and had such adorable reactions too...

"Seven...? You still there?", he heard an unsteady voice, though this time, it wasn't caused by crying. More like confusion or something akin to it.

Seven smiled and turned around, planting his face in the pillow, trying to get out an 'Still alive and breathing', which ended up sounding like "Stl ala a brinig".

Yoosung chuckled lightly, sighing. "Okay... Hey, Seven?"

Seven lifted his head. "Yeah?"

 

"Thank you... for being here for me...", the blond said, and Seven could swear the kid was smiling right now. "Why are you thanking me? I was the one who pranked you...", Seven responded, now slightly amused.

 

"Cause you're my friend, cause you helped me and- wait...", for a second the boy was quiet, almost eerily so. "Prank...?"

The confusion and incredulousness in the Yoosung's voice made Seven burst out in laughter. He just couldn't help it. As he clutched his stomach, the blond talked his ear off, telling him about how he'll never trust him again and that this was just too rude. Seven wiped away a tear and spoke, more confident, now that the risk of Yoosung bursting into tears was gone: "You're just way too innocent, you know that?"

The red head sighed as Yoosung began rumbling about how manly he was and how people should fear him more, that he was a man!

'Cute', Seven thought, leaning to turn the rocket shaped lamp on his bed side table off.

"Hmpf! You're just as rude as ever, Seven!", Yoosung said angrily.

 

"And just as adorable, Yoo! But now I think it's time for you to sleep. Don't you have that chemistry project tomorrow?", Seven asked, humored.

Yoosung waited for a second before he responded: "You... you remembered...?"

 

The red head grinned. "Of course! Gods don't forget stuff, so be sure that I'll remember anything you say, Yoo~"

The blond sighed, but at his next words, his voice was soft again: "Well... Then, goo night, Seven!"

"Sleep tight", Seven replied before Yoosung ended the call. He closed his eyes. One day, he'd find out what Yoosung was actually crying about.

 

One day…

  
  


~

  
  


That day had begun out absolutely splendid, really. He hadn't forgotten anything this time (which was a rare occurrence), had eaten a proper breakfast and had all his assignments finished. He had even unlocked a new item in LOLOL the night before, so in short, life was good, Yoosung thought.

  
  


After arriving to school, though... Well, let's just say his day only got worse and worse after that. The blond had always been aware of the whispers and stares he would get when walking down the corridor. They had begun last year after a certain... rumor had gotten out. And, maybe the worst part of that rumor was, that he couldn't deny it. Well, he could, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to lie to himself, even if it meant having to put a barrier around himself from the High School social life, but what could he do now?

 

Today, it seemed as if everyone of his classmates wanted to ruin his good mood. The pieces of paper thrown around him seemed to want to him as their target, and after one year of putting up with this, he knew that reading them would only make his chest hurt, so he simply crumpled them up and deposited them in his desk, so he could throw them out later.

 

Yoosung sighed and his grip on his book tightened. The boy squinted at his book, trying to decipher what was written there. He figured that his lack of understanding of a certain passage of greek history was due to the his apprehension. After this certain class, he'd have to...

The blond gulped.

 

He'd have his lunch break. Yoosung used to lie his lunch breaks, actually. He could talk with his friend, would enjoy simply being there. He couldn't deny that he never quite fit in, but after last year, he's almost always been alone.

 

Not that Yoosung minded. Being alone was way better than having to face a certain group people. 'I hope that they're not here today...', he thought to himself. However, his conscious quickly berated him for wishing such a rude thing. But at this point... He was too tired to want to be kind to anyone any more.

It's not like he chose to be like this! It's not like... he could control his heart... Well, he had tried once, but it just didn't work out.

 

Yoosung flinched at the memory. 'Well, after today, I'll be free...', he sighed internally too, before pulling himself together. He read over the passage again, trying his best to focus.

 

After today, winter holidays would finally start, so at least he had that...

  
  


His lungs burned due to the lack of air as his legs moved. He had to run.

 

'Run faster!', he ordered them, clutching his right shoulder tightly, wincing at the pain. But he was only a few meters away from freedom. 'Just a bit more...'

As soon as the building came into view, Yoosung rummaged for his keys, while still jogging. If he listened closely, he could hear footsteps in the distance. He didn't as he, with trembling fingers, unlocked his door and shut it loudly behind him, letting out relieved breaths (pants) at the familiar view of his small apartment.

 

This time, he had escaped. Well, not entirely. Yoosung bit his lip as pain throbbed throughout his body. But at least it wasn't any worse the usual. The blond got up slowly, his knees still shacking from the adrenaline that had helped him escape his tormentors.

 

The boy made his way to his tiny bathroom, turning on the light and gripping the marble sink, all while taking in his appearance.

'Bruised jaw, split lip, not bad...', Yoosung thought to himself, but he already knew that he had multiple bruises on his torso and that his shoulder wasn't really doing very well, but at least he didn't have to put concealer on those.

 

While wincing slightly, the blond reached for his right shoulder and pushed it into the right position, whimpering quietly.

After he had taken a shower and had changed into more comfortable clothes, the blond took a seat at his computer, ready to turn it on. However, his hand just didn't seem to want to push that one button, which would do just that.

 

He... didn't think he wanted to play right now. The fact that he didn't want to was already a great leap in itself, but the fact that he was totally accepting it may have been even scarier. His heart just wasn't in it for once in his life.

 

The blond waited for a few seconds, then picked up his phone, opening the messenger app.

The 'members', as they called themselves, always made him feel better. Jumin had always been really good at giving advice and staying cool headed, even if he was a bit obsessed with cats, but Yoosung didn't mind. He had taken the older's advice many times and he couldn't even begin showing his gratitude in words.

Zen, on the other hand, was quite the opposite, what with being a musical actor and actually being rather famous, but his comments always made Yoosung feel better about himself. he almost felt like an older brother to him at this point.

 

Of course, when it came to Jaehee, well... She was... quite odd. But Yoosung admired her for all of her hard work and her honesty. She was and a model to be followed, and plus, her drunk texts were the best, the blond recalled chuckling.

 

MC had come around only a hew months ago, as a friend of Jaehee's, which soon turned out to be a bit of an understatement. Yoosung was happy fr them and MC's kindness always made him want to be the best he could, fueling his dream of becoming a vet.

And then, there was Seven. The hacker, the one who actually designed the app, was a really funny person, even if he tended to be little over the tip sometimes. He was the one that made Yoosung's day a little bit brighter when he felt the self loathing growing to a point where not even the stars could pierce the dark night sky anymore, when he felt like wouldn't be able to take any more of his own life.

 

For Yoosung, Seven was a really close friend, one who, even if he teased the blond at every given occasion, would always be there for him, would always have an encouraging word to give and have a joke to say, which left Yoosung with an aching stomach due to minutes of intense laughter. The red head was sometimes to mush, but Yoosung didn't see that as a bad thing, really.

  
  
  


He really shouldn't have called Seven, Yoosung thought, biting his already bloody lip, as the wound had reopened. But he was smiling. Maybe, the fact that a simple joke had made him cry was actually good. After sobbing while on the phone with the red head, Yoosung felt... lighter somehow...

 

As if a big burden had been lifted of his shoulders and he could breathe again. 

 

The blond was now in his bed, eyes closed and body relaxed. With friends like these, maybe this break wasn't going to be as lonely or as depressing. In the past, he would usually spend his holidays with his family, but seeing as he was in a different city, attending a rather prestigious High School, he couldn't really do that right now. But at least he had the other 'members'. 

 

Come to think of it, they had been like a family to him ever since Rika had left for college...

 

They would surely accept him as he was, wouldn't they...? 

 

Well, MC and Jaehee surely would, Zen already made it a point that he thought people should be allowed to be happy and like whatever they like, as long as they don't hurt themselves or others. Jumin... The blond humed. Jumin was smart, he would most definitely know that Yoosung had no choice when it cam to things like this. The older was to chill to judge people for a fact like that alone, wasn't he?

 

But then, what about Seven...?

 

Yoosung frowned as he thought about what the red head had to say. He wasn't again Jaehee and MC, but what if... he would be against Yoosung? What if he would stop talking to him?

 

The blond knew that if that were to happen, he wouldn't be able to stand it...

 

The red head was a special person to him, if he abandoned Yoosung... he... he wasn't sure what he would do...

 

What if the hacker would be disgusted by Yoosung? After all, the blond couldn't say he didn't have feelings for Seven, but he most probably didn't even swing that way!

 

The boy buried his face into the pillow. Why couldn't he just enjoy himself after such a stressful day?! Why did his thoughts always turn towards the darkest corners of his mind?

 

Yoosung sighed. If the worst were to come, he wouldn't know unless he confessed, so worrying prematurely would only threaten his sanity even more, so the blond simply breathed in and out, very slowly. 

 

Maybe one day, he'd find enough courage to actually confess...

 

With that thought in mind, Yoosung fell into a dreamless sleep, for once in his life, not worrying about everything. After all, he had just entered the winter break, hadn't he?

  
  


~

  
  


With a bag oh Honey Buddha Chips in one of his hands and his phone in the other, the Messenger App open, things seemed to be going pretty darn well for Seven.

 

_ ZEN: I don't hate her _

_ ZEN: I'm just saying _

_ ZEN: If she got hit by a bus _

_ 707: lolol Zen, a R U gunna do what I think you're abut to do??? _

_ 707: Say it _

_ 707: I dare U to continue _

_ ZEN: I'd be driving that bus _

_ 707: GASP _

_ 707: U didn't...! _

_ 707: Somebody _

_ 707: Hold my glasses, Imma fight this guy!! _

_ Jumin Han: You wouldn't be able to, Zen. _

_ Jumin Han: Elizabeth 3rd would not go into the streets unsupervised _

_ 707: Jumin T_T _

_ Jumin Han: Yes? _

_ 707: How R U so calm!?!? _

_ Jumin Han: It is not practical to get angry over things that will never happen. _

_ 707: T^T _

_ 707: Ruuuude _

_ 707: Y'all are soooo rude!! _

_ ZEN: It's not my fault he always takes photos of his cat!! _

_ ZEN: You know I'm allergic! _

_ Jumin Han: Is that supposed to stop me? How are you even affected by a photo? _

_ 707: Poor, poor Eli... My baby... _

_ 707: One day _

_ 707: I'll kidnap her to save her from you lot! _

_ Jumin Han: You will most definitely not. _

_ 707: And how would U know...? _

_ Jumin Han: I simply do. _

_ 707: ... _

_ 707: ... _

_ 707: ... _

_ 707: K... _

_ ZEN: Oh! I gotta go! Manager calling! Talk to you later? _

_ 707: Yesss _

_ Jumin Han: If you insist. _

_ ZEN: Ok, bye! _

_ *ZEN has logged out* _

_ Jumin Han: I think I have a meeting in half an hour. _

_ Jumin Han: Good bye, Luciel. _

_ *Jumin Han has logged out* _

 

Seven pouted, huffing through his nose, while munching on a chip aggressively. How could they all leave him like this?!

 

_ 707: How come that crap always goes down when I'm super busy, but when I finally, FINALLY, get a vacation, y'all are busy?!?! _

_ 707: sigh... Guess I'll just wait until someone logs in... _

_ 707: Oh, the tragic life of God Seven... _

 

Seven sighed, but a small smile was still set firmly on his lips. The red head scrunched his brows up in thought. It was four, so Jaehee was still at work. Jumin and Zen had left. MC was on a field trip (Something about a possible job after they graduated, seeing as she was on break as well), so that only left...

He smiled deviously.

 

_ 707: Aha! _

_ 707: ... _

_ 707: Yoosung, I summon U!!! _

_ 707: ... _

_ *Yoosung has logged in* _

_ 707: Ha ha! It worked!! _

_ 707: Er _

_ 707: I mean _

_ 707: Of course it did!! _

_ 707: I am a GOD after all! _

_ Yoosung: Hi, Seven. _

_ 707: It's been soooo long, Yoosung~ _

_ Yoosung: ... _

_ 707: How could U not call and say 'hi' to me?! _

_ 707:  ☹ _

_ Yoosung: Oh no! Sorry, Seven!! I just got home! _

_ 707: But you finished classes three hours ago!!! _

_ 707: !!! _

_ Yoosung: I... had something to do... _

_ 707: ? _

_ Yoosung: ?? _

_ 707: Aren't you gonna tell me?! _

_ Yoosung: I'd... rather not _

 

Seven frowned at his phone. If it was a bad grade, he knew Seven didn't care, right? What happened to make his blond so... secretive? The red head tilted his head. Maybe he was over thinking this stuff. It was still weird to just be able to relax for a while, mostly since he always had to overthink things. Yeah, that must've been it...

 

_ 707: K, but know that I care, yeah? _

_ Yoosung: ... _

_ *Yoosung has logged out* _

 

Seven eyes must've gotten huge at that. What...?

 

Did Yoosung just logged out... without saying good bye?

 

That was certainly odd. Maybe he had something really important to do, Seven reasoned. But... he had never done that before. The most he'd done was type out a quick 'brb'...

 

Was it weird that the red head was growing a bit worried...? Well, Yoosung was a really close friend, maybe more, so it was normal to worry, but over such a thing? Seven shook his head and thought about it rationally. He could just call the blond, right?

 

After waiting for a few seconds, Seven sighed and searched his contact list, until he found what he was searching for. He tapped the screen and raised the mobile to his ear, setting the bag of chips on the coffee table, in front of the couch he was sitting on.

 

It rang about three eight times, Seven counted, and on the ninth ring, Yoosung picked up.

 

Seven was just about to greet the blond when a sudden crash echoed through the speaker and then the call ended.

Seven's heart thumped loudly, the sound almost vulgar into the quiet room. Ok, now he was worried... What the heck had just happened?!

The red head picked his phone back up from his lap, where it had landed just a few seconds ago and, as he was about to call the blond a gain, the device vibrated, the display showcasing the words 'New text message!'

 

Seven saw that it was from the one he was about to call and went to it immediatly, his eyes scanning over it with an immense speed.

 

**Yoosung: "I'm sorry. Just dropped my phone"**

 

Seven typed his next words quickly.

 

**"Then I'll call you again in a sec!"**

 

The hacker wasn't expecting the answer that came next.

 

**Yoosung: "NO!"**

 

Why would he react that way, Seven pondered, pushing his glasses back up, as he noticed how dangerously close they were to getting to finally meet the brand new, wooden floor.

 

What was up with Yoosung these days? Didn't he realize how much he was making Seven worry?

 

The red head felt his hurt skip a beat. Was he... avoiding Seven? The hacker thought about it. But why? Was it because of the prank he had made yesterday? Well, he knew Yoosung was pretty naive, but he nevere stayed angry at Seven for too long...

 

But... the blond had cried, hadn't he...? Maybe Seven wasn't the cause of all this, but why would Yoosung be crying? he had fairly good grades, was allowed to live in an apartment, rather than dorms and was pretty social, not to mention cute enough to melt everyone around him into befriending him...

The boy had a pretty good life, as far as Seven knew. as far as he knew...

 

Seven stopped, not daring to move or even breathe as realization crashed down on him. Hard.

Yoosung was far too selfless to actually tell if something was wrong, he knew, but if something had enough magnitude to make him cry, why would he keep it hidden?

 

Seven clenched his jaw. Well, he couldn't, wouldn't, leave his friend, his cute little buddy like that. He needed support, even if it meant he was going to have to visit the blond.

 

Seven gulped. Of course, he wanted to make sure Yoosung was fine, or otherwise comfort him, but he just couldn't stop the slight heat from enveloping his cheeks.

"No!", he exclaimed to himself, slapping his head lightly. "He needs someone right now. you don't matter, just go see if he's fine!"

 

After berating himself, Seven grabbed his keys and almost forgot his phone, having to run after it after, even if he had already gotten his car out.

The red head swiftly drove to Yoosung's apartment and went up the stairs, eyes fixed on the floor in thought.

 

He... he wouldn't only hide it from Seven, right...? If he did have a problem, that is, and the red head wasn't simply jumping to conclusions.

But he couldn't really stop the bitter tang of hurt that filled his chest. Yoosung... was really important to him, always had been, actually. Ever since Rika introduced her friends to her younger cousin, Seven had felt a bit protective over the blond, back then a brunet.

 

At the time, he thought that it might just be the fact that, now, since Saeran didn't need him to take care of him anymore, he just didn't have someone to give his brotherly feelings to, but...

 

He realized it wasn't really like that, but he accepted it. He just knew that, whatever this feeling was, it would be unrequited.

Seven sighed. It wasn't like they disappeared, these emotions, but he could hide them quite well.

 

It was at moments like these that he just knew he had to be there for the blond, even if it stung, even if it was a bittersweet happiness...

  
  
  
  


Gaining enough courage, the red head knocked on the door. He was prepared to have to wait a few minutes if he had too, to call the fire fighters if he smelt smoke (Yes, that had happened once...), but he definitely wasn't prepared for the door to open right away.

 

"Yoosung...?"

  
  


~

  
  


He probably should've told him he was fine, should've let him know that there was nothing to worry about, that everything was God damned swell! But...

 

Yoosung sighed. He didn't want to lie to Seven. He didn't want to lie to the one person who managed to brighten his life. Maybe, if his hand hadn't been shacking that bad, he wouldn't have dropped his phone and thus, he wouldn't have had to lie to the red head, to the person he li-

 

The boy shut his eyes tightly. No. Nope. He's most definitely not gonna think that about his best friend. Not know, when he had just found out what he actually liked. Well, it wasn't that he didn't suspect it, seeing as, even though he always said he's have a girlfriend, his heart never quite agreeing with that statement, he still pondered about stuff like that.

 

But he was not gonna drag Seven into this. he knew that he was hiding what he felt, but it was better this way. Man, if word got out, the red head would probably act just like the bullies...

 

The blond winced, covering his eyes and sighing in frustration. He could literally feel the dry tracks left by his earlier tears. Wow, he really was a bit pathetic, wasn't he..? Well, at least he got a small break now, from the bullies, the hurt...

 

With a determined hum, Yoosung rose to his feet and was ready to sent a text, reassuring Seven that, yes, he was fine, and that yes, he could now call him. After all, the boy was much calmer now. He could probably even talk as if nothing had happened! He was fine. That is what he had to remind himself. And, just like his mother used to tell him, if he felt down or ever doubted himself, he could always think of happy things, put a smile on his lips and soon, it would turn genuine for sure.

  
  


He unlocked his phone and just as he was ready to type, smile growing wider while looking at Seven's profile, he jumped in surprise as he heard a knock. It wasn't, say, very loud or very speed, just... different in the sense that it had a certain rhythm to it, one that Yoosung was quite familiar with. And it was rather sudden as well.

 

That's what Yoosung told himself anyways, using those words to excuse the pathetic yelp of surprise that followed.

 

He had a certain idea who it was, but... did he really want to see the one person he had just been thinking about a few minutes ago? Did he rally want to lock eyes with Seven, after all that had gone through his head? But...

 

The hacker was still his friend, he couldn't just... ignore him and act as if he wasn't home. Knowing Seven and acknowledging how good of a friend the red head was to him, Yoosung knew Seven would worry.

 

And then he'd probably hack into his computer and would know that Yoosung had ignored him.

 

And then Yoosung would try to explain and fail at it.

 

And then Seven would never want to see him again ohgodhecouldnotletthathappen!

 

Gulping audibly, the blond rose from his tiny couch and went to the door. What... what would Seven say, if he saw him in this state, bags under his eyes, split, although mostly healed lip and still obvious bruised jaw...?

 

Not too mention that, even if Yoosung knew a lot about anatomy, his shoulder still looked a bit to stiff to be in the right position and he didn't dare touch it in fear of making matters worse.

 

'Well... never know if you don't try, right...? Right...', the boy said to himself, finally unlocking his door and opening it just a bit, until he swung it open, ready to face whoever was out (most likely Seven) and see this day through.

 

"Yoosung...?", the hacker asked, voice quiet, too quiet.

  
  


Seven blinked. Once, twice, before shaking his head lightly and waving to the blond.

 

He...looked absolutely terrible, but...

 

He couldn't deny that the boy in front of him still captivated him. Maybe it was the purple eyes, which, even when framed in dark bags, still looked like the sky right before nightfall, a pretty color full of life but yet as quiet as the shadows slowly engulfing the world after sun set. Maybe the pale, smooth skin of j=his face and neck, maybe even those rosy, plum lips that looked so, so very kissable-

 

Seven winced, feeling the tips of his ears way hotter than they should, as if they were matches which were set aflame.

 

Nope, if he kept thinking about that, things would get really weird really quickly. But... somehow... it wasn't just the way that Yoosung was very physically appealing, no, it was also the fact that he was... him. Yoosung. The cute, determined, maybe naive and yet still kind blond that had become Seven's friend over thea course of the last year.

 

But...

 

Even all that being said, Seven couldn't help but notice the small wound on his lips, the blueish area on his jaw and the way his shoulder poked out at a slightly odd angle.

 

What the heck had happened.

 

The red head's expression soon turned from overly worried, to angry. No. maybe angry wasn't the right word. More like menacingly furious.

 

"Yoo, who did this to you?", he said, calmly concealing the spark of dark fire from the blond. He wouldn't want to scare his friend.

 

"N-no one! I... uhm... I fell! Yeah, you know how clumsy I can be, ha ha...", Yoosung spoke quickly, to quickly for his friend not to notice. He grinned nervously and welcomed seven into his tiny apartment. After a moment that seemed like it had lasted an eternity, Seven finally entered, his face uncharacteristically blank, no over the top joy there, no amused smirk, not even a teasing grin.

 

Yoosung swallowed, but his throat still felt just a bit too tight. Maybe because of the tears that he'd shed earlier, maybe because of how nervous he was.

 

It wasn't that Seven hadn't visited him before, but something about this situation spoke of danger to the blond. If... if Seven asked him again, he was sure he would spill everything right out. His secret...

  
  


Seven sat on the couch, sighing. Who would have done this to his Yoosung and why? He knew the boy, he would never do anything too rude, that was almost a given, seeing how kind the blond was. The red head's jaw was tightly clenched, but upon seeing the nervous, almost scared expression on Yoosung's face, he relaxed and gave him a smirk.

 

Yoosung shot a tiny smile back. "So...", Seven began, trying to keep his tone from getting to overly protective.

 

"Hm...?", Yoosung said, furrowing his brows and biting his lower lip, unknowingly making it bleed just a little. Just enough for a drop of blood to roll down his chine. But Yoosung was way to worried about... something, to notice it.

 

The hacker licked his lips and went on, tone calm. "I'm gonna ask again. Who did this to you? And... why?"

 

The blond closed his eyes and his face faced the ground. Seven's arms twitched with the need to hug and comfort his friend.

 

"I...", Yoosung started, biting onto his lip even harder. eyes finally opening, but looking anywhere aside from Seven.

 

If Seven hadn't been listening intently, morbidly curios, he probably would've missed the next words that were muttered.

 

"No one, really... just a few kids from school... it's nothing though..."

 

Seven's eyes widen. How the heck was this nothing?! Someone had hurt his friend, his small, lovable Yoosung!

 

"Why?", Seven asked again, the ice in his tone making Yoosung shivered.

 

The blond quickly turned his head. If he looked into Seven's eyes, he knew he'd begin blurting the truth immediately without even caring or noticing.

 

But...

 

Seven knew that too.

 

The red head's arm rose from it's place on Seven's lap and the hackers long fingers stroked Yoosung's chin, tilting his head upwards, thumb pulling his bloody lip from between his teeth.

 

"Yoo... please tell me truth?"

 

Yoosung couldn't help it. Seven's tone was so sincere, so caring, so... gentle...

 

His shoulders had already began shivering slightly the moment he was asked 'why' again, but now his entire body was shacking and he felt his a certain sting in his eyes.

 

Seven caressed the boy's chin when he saw how shiny his eyes had become. Watching the blond break down in front of him was as bad as watching a little kitten in pain.

 

No.

 

It was worse, he decided, when Yoosung's face scrunched up and his breath hitched, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

Seven felt electricity shoot through his body. However had hurt his blond, it didn't matter what reason they had, they'd see Hell. He would make sure of that.

 

Yoosung hiccuped and his arms wrapped around himself, shoulder burning with pain, face flushed from humiliation under those golden eyes, even if they were watching upon him with care and worry.

 

"I-the rumor... they...hic... they thought i-it... it was weird...", the blond said with a cracking voice.

 

Seven's hands flew around the boy, pulling him into a crushing hug. One of his hands stroke his back, while the other massaged his scalp.

 

"Sh... Shhh... It's ok to cry, Yoo...", Seven said, trying his best to keep his tone as gentle as possible.

 

Yoosung 's hand gathered the red head's jacket as his cries echoed around the room, broken and pathetic.

 

"Won't you breathe for me, Yoo? Just like on the phone? Come on, in and out, in... and out... that's it kitten...", he said, as if his friend were a scared pet, afraid and helpless. Which is probably how Yoosung actually felt.

 

The blond's breath slowly regained their normal tempo, his head buried in Seven's jacket. He could smell Seven's scent and it... it calmed him down... a lot...

 

Seven pulled the boy away a bit, hands on his flushed cheeks, smiling gently at Yoosung while wiping away the now dried tears. 

 

"Now... do you feel ok with telling me what rumor, kitten?", he kept using the pet name, because, honestly, that's just how Yoosung looked in this moment. Cute and fragile, as he would shatter if Seven let go. Something that the red head would probably never even think about doing.

 

Yoosung inhaled deeply, his hands clutching at his own shirt, around the area where his heart was. Seven saw this and let one hand slide towards the blond's, holding it and squeezing it a bit for moral support.

 

"Uhm... ok... I'll... I'll tell you. But you gotta promise you'll still be my friend after this?", even though it was suppossed to be a bold proposal, it ended up as a question. 

 

'Cute~', Seven thought, smiling towards Yoosung and nodding once.

 

"So, a w-while ago, there was this party and... s-somehow we ended up playing truth or d-dare...", Yoosung began, looking downwards.

 

"Hm? Well, that's pretty normal for kids your age-", Seven interrupted, ruffling his blond hair, laughing when he noticed the brown roots reveal themselves. they'd have to bleach it again soon...

 

"Hey! You're only two years older than I am!", the blond huffed, pouting and pulling away to cross his arms over his chest.

 

Seven grinned and rolled his eyes, leaning into the couch. ah, to be young~

 

"A-anyways... uhm, I... was dared... to... well... k-kiss someone?", Yoosung fidgeted with the hem of his sky blue t-shirt. A blush had overcome his cheeks. Not all that intense, but... Seven still felt his chest constricting. Just the thought of Yoosung kissing someone else alone was making his blood boil and-

 

'NO! Don't think like that!', he snapped at himself, smiling to hide the way his eyes had darkened just slightly.

 

"So... why would that be a problem, people kiss all the time in games like that-", Seven said, trying to seem amused and not care.

 

"It was with a guy..."

  
  


~

  
  


Seven had probably stopped working. No, it was more like his brain had had enough and decided to leave him for a few minutes while it had the chance. Maybe it took his heart too, because he felt really empty right now. Yoosung's first kiss had been give to a guy.

 

Should he be happy, because he might actually not be straight after all, or sad because it most likely was his first kiss? And he had missed it...

 

'Oh no, don't you dare think like that! He's you friend, friend I said!', he told himself (well, more like shouted at himself)

 

No. Yoosung was supposed to be like a brother to him. Seven sighed internally and just added a simple command to the tiny room in his head that was supposed to be his brain, but really, the minuscule workers there seemed to forget the instruction 'Keep Yoosung a friend. Just a friend!' and just went ahead and put some rather realistic images of the blond kissing someone else.

 

NOPENOPENOPENUPNOMOSTDEFINITELYNOTOHHELLNO

 

Seven shook his head and stared back at Yoosung, trying to put a goofy smile on his lips, though it was quite hard with how uncomfortably his stomach was tightening. "Soooo... How was it?", the red head tried, but it came out more blank than it should've.

 

Yoosung hid his face in his hands and curled in on himself, but Seven had already seen the blush, and it's not like Seven minded seeing him like this, all flustered and cute. Not a single bit.

 

The blond took a peek through his fingers, but hid back, quietly mumbling something through his fingers.

 

"It wasn't... you know... a real kiss... just on the cheek..."

 

Seven's eyes wandered for a moment and internally, the tiny workers in his head rejoiced. "Hm? Then what's the problem, lil' kitten?", the hacker asked, leaning into Yoosung. When the blond only huffed in embarrassment, the red head let all his weight down upon the blond, effectively using him as a body pillow.

 

"Seven...". Yoosung mumbled the rest of his sentence.

 

He wouldn't have thought that Seven was this heavy. After all, the red head practically lived on Honey Buddha Chips and nothing else. Well, it's not like Yoosung knew what Seven did in his free time, but still!

 

"Yeeees?", Seven asked, rubbing his cheeks on Yoosungs, eyes closed, glasses now in a really weird position.

 

"I can't breeeeathe, Seven!", Yoosung complained, struggling, but with no effect...

 

"Awwww... say please, then!", the hacker responded, grinning and the boy knew, even without seeing, that the red head had a cocky smile on his face.

 

Yoosung sighed. If his face hadn't already been red before at the confession (although it was~), it surely was now, with Seven pressed so closely. And to think he was only teasing him. If only he knew what this simple action did to him...

 

The blond wriggled once more and said as quietly as he could muster: " Please...?"

 

Seven giggled and sat back up, hand still around the boy's shoulders. His face was bright and Yoosung couldn't help but smile, then laugh a little too. Seven was just too much!

 

"So... what happened after that...?", Seven said, the hand on his shoulder tightening and the cheerful tone turning a bit sharp. The blond swallowed, but then rested his head on his friend and closed his eyes, biting his lip again. "Uhm... well... People... people got, you know, curios and... asked me... if I liked guys..."

 

Yoosung wound his hands around himself. Even if he felt safer with someone he trusted by his side, someone that he cared about deeply, he just... it was... it was a lot.

 

"Yoo...?", Seven asked, carefully, pulling the blond a bit closer in their awkward, and yet comfortable side hug. "They kept asking and I never denied it and then... you know how they act around... people who are different...", the boy continued, voice barely above a whisper.

 

Seven raised his own chin in thought with his free hand. Yes. That made sense. But why hadn't Yoosung-

 

"And I... I couldn't... t-tell anyone... because... b-because...", the younger's voice began to crack, so Seven simply stood there and tried being as close as possible to the boy. Maybe this, he'd feel ok with telling the red head what exactly happened that he wasn't able to tell the school, or at the very least, tell him.

 

Yoosung took a deep breath. It was fine. He could do this, if it was Seven by his side.

 

"So... a few months ago... i found a box near the school dumpsters and when it moves, I... looked in it...", Yoosung explained. Seven was... really confused. "And... inside was this little baby cat..."

 

In one second, Yoosung was pinned to the couch, Seven's face so close to his he could see a few of his barely visible freckles. Were those... stars in his eyes? His face was so bright, his smile so big and genuine... it was absolutely blinding...

 

"Uh... S-seven...?", Yoosung cursed his voice for shivering when he spoke the older's name. Well, more like nickname...

 

"Yoosung, dear, when were you going to tell me you found a... A cat!", his voice was that of a five year old in front of a toy shop. Yoosung laughed nervously, but then looked down at his arms, which were on his chest, the red head's covering his wrists. "Well... she was really badly hurt and... she also didn't trust me enough to come with me yet, so I built a little thing for her in a more secluded area of the courtyard... I came to visit her everyday, but this one time... I was followed...", Yoosung sighed and slowly, but surely, Seven released him, face curios, his eyes bigger than usual behind his glasses.

 

"I guess... They had wanted to find something to use against me for some time so they... threatened to take her and..."

 

Yoosung stopped there. 

 

Seven didn't know what angered him more. The fact that some stupid teenagers wanted to harm an innocent little cat, or that they used it against his kitten.

 

"But... I think it's fine now, kinda. I finally managed to make her trust me and brought her to a vet... They only... beat me up once, yesterday, you know? Because I knew and they knew too that I wouldn't say a thing on the very last day before vacation...", Yoosung's voice was soft, but he seemed almost... happy that he'd taken a beating for the kitty.

 

The blond leaned against the couch, ankles crossed and hands on his knees. Seven looked at him, actually, stared at him would be a better way of describing the way his eye bore holes into the other male.

 

"Hey, Yoo?", the red head asked, breaking the silence.

 

"Yeah? What is it, Seven?", Yoosung seemed to be so calm. The hacker was happy that the boy wasn't crying anymore. "Do you... actually like guys though?"

 

It was just a question. A series of six words, tied together by logic, but behind those words laid a dozen unspoken hopes.

 

Yoosung smiled and hummed. "I... dunno. Maybe...?"

 

Seven noticed the bitter calmness behind the blond's words. That... was a good thing, wasn't it? Yoosung may not hold any feelings towards him, but at least... now he knew that he at least had a chance with the boy. Even if it was just a tiny glow in the dark star, it was there and, maybe... one day...

  
  


They stood there for a few more minutes, a comfortable silence in the air, and somehow, at one point, Yoosung had fallen asleep, his forehead now on Seven's shoulder. The hacker quite liked the feeling of the blond leaning on him. But, when he heard the breaths turn softer and softer, he knew the boy was asleep. 

 

With the utmost care he could muster, the redhead took his friend into his arms and led him towards his bedroom. Ii felt really great, having Yoosung gathered in his arms like that. He was so, so very warm and incredibly soft. It wasn't that Seven didn't want to forget about his feelings for the blond, but they always resurfaced after moments like these. And he didn't mind. It felt... nice. even if Yoosung was his best friend.

 

The hacker laid the younger boy on the rather small bed and covered him, making sure he was tucked in. He was used to doing that to Saeran when he was younger and his twin got sick, but... it felt different with Yoosung somehow. But that made Seven remember how he used to be when they were young, before they'd run away... when he was still Saeyoung...

 

Seven smiled. He was the same, maybe just happier and with another family, the RFA. He was really glad he had done what he had when he had.

 

Yoosung turned slightly and his hair fell on his face, the bobby pins that usually kept the yellow mess at bay having fallen on the pillow, near their owner's head.

 

The red head reached out and brushed the soft strands behind Yoosung's ear, admiring just how pretty he looked, asleep in the dim light of the room. He must've been tired, if he fell asleep this easily...

 

Seven leaned down and kissed the blond's forehead, grinning into the smooth skin. He pulled away and closed the bedroom door.

  
  


'Nice thing he has this door that looks itself when you close it...', Seven thought to himself, shutting the door to Yoosung's apartment softly. He was glad he had been able to comfort the boy in his time of need and that now, their friendship had developed a new lair for both of them. It deepened, somehow.

 

As Seven made his way towards his car, he chuckled into his jacket. He couldn't wait to meet up with the blond. Maybe this vacation would be even better than he thought. At least, if he could spend it with Yoosung. Seven smiled and entered his car.

 

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? Inspired by the prank 707 pulls on poor Yoosung at one point in the game :D


End file.
